


Beast in the desert

by villainelffangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mostly reader/Savage, rough, semi consentual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: The reader is a Jedi Padwan send on a mission to a desert planet with her master. Chaos ensues when your master is attacked and killed by a pair of Zabrac brothers.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader, Savage Oppress/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Beast in the desert

Sand. I never liked it. I always hated how it felt. It was course, always got in your cloths and was nearly impossible to wash out. I hated walking on it as it always felt like it was slowing me down. So when my master told me that we were going on a mission to a desert planet you could imagine my disgust. 

My master never told me why we were headed there or what the mission was. All I was told is that I would probably be needed for backup if things went sideways. Like she needed backup. I was basically just along for the ride. 

I stared out the window of our small space cruiser as we slowly approached the planet. The planet was mostly covered in a light red sand with only small patches of blue bodies of water and green forests randomly scattered across the surface. 

“What’s the civilisation like in this planet?” I asked to break some of the silence. The planet showed no signs of city’s or infrastructure. 

“Well there really isn’t one. It’s basically populated by different mining groups. You see this planet is home to many different types of metals”, she replied. “Some common to every planet in this sector. While others are extremely rare and that tends to attract pirates”, she replied. I felt a jolt of excitement. If there was a chance to fight pirates, I would be there. I enjoyed hearing tales of other Jedi fighting pirates and I wanted my own story to tell. How I craved the excitement. 

“So I’m here incase pirates arrive? Why didn’t we bring a few clones for backup?” 

“This mission is extremely sensitive and the presence of clone soldiers would put it at risk”, she replied. “We just need to get in, allow me to do what needs to be done, and then leave”. She refused to answer any more questions after that. 

We landed the ship in a valley between the entrance of a large sandstone building and the base of a huge crevasse. We climbed out and made our way towards the entrance of the building. I watched as my master knocked on the door. We were greeted by a robotic eye poking out from a hole in the door. It said a few things in a language I did not understand. 

“I am master Sindara of the Jedi. I am here to speak with your master”, she replied to the droid. I was very confused as to why she was using a fake name. The droid said a few things before disappearing into the door. My master turned to me as the door started to open. “You are to stay here. If things go sideways and I don’t make it out, get to the ship. Do you understand?” I nodded in response. The door shut behind my master leaving me alone in the desert. 

I leant against the door and waited. No sound came from the building. It was almost like it was abandoned. I looked around the area and noticed a heap of large wooden crates covered in a thin layer of desert dust, piled on top of each other by the crevasse. Clearly the crates had only been here a day or two. I approached the crates and out of boredom lightly brushed away some of the dust. 

“Oh shit”. As I wiped the dust away the symbol for the black sun organisation was revealed, painted on the side. “This can’t be good”. I quickly pulled my communicator from my belt and tried to get my masters attention. I buzzed her a few more times but still no answer.  
“Come on. Come on”. 

As I power walked back over the the entrance I could hear shouting come from inside the building. That was soon followed by laser fire. The door burst open. My master came running out. 

“Get to the ship!” She yelled. She spun around and ignited her lightsaber as a man welding a red saber attacked. The man was a tall red skinned zabrac in black robes. 

“Master!” I yelled out as the two continued to fight. I ignored my masters orders and ran towards them. From the shadows of the building a larger zabrac, charged. The first one stepped out of the way to allow the other to attack. The brute charged at my master. He head butted her in the stomach, piercing her abdomen with his horns.

With his partners horns still imbedded in my masters gut, the other pierced his lightsaber through her heart. I shrieked loudly gaining both their attentions. 

I could sense the power of the dark side radiating off both of them. I knew I had no chance against one Sith Lord let alone two. I turned back to the ship but before I could get anywhere near it a group of pirates appeared behind the Zabrac men and opened fire, blocking off my rout. 

“Brother, don’t let her escape!”, I heard the red one shout as I tucked my medaphorical tail between my legs and ran. 

I could hear the brute chase after me as I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I ran and jumped across the rocky terrain too afraid to turn around to see how far behind me he actually was. I managed to make it to the entrance of the crevasse. I could hear the brute as he started to catch-up to me. After a few meters, I took a sharp turn and dived into a small cave opening. I ignited my saber to light my way. The cave was deep and multiple tunnels lay ahead of me. I took a risk and dived into a random tunnel. 

I slowly crept forwards. The tunnel ahead was so dark I could barely see more then a couple of feet in front of me even with my saber. I frozen was I heard the beast. He wasn’t far behind. I turned my saber off and pressed myself against the rocky wall. I held my breath and prayed. I prayed my master would forgive my cowardice. I prayed the other Jedi would forgive me for abandoning her. I prayed that this beast would not find me. 

My blood frozen when I saw the glow of the Sith Lords blood red saber. When he got close enough for me to see his face I ran.  
He slashed his saber at the wall, setting fire to the roots that grew up the sides of the cave. The room lit up to reveal the dead end in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. The only way out was through the Sith Lord behind me. 

I turned to face him. I tried to appear brave as I turned my saber back on and took a defensive stance. The beast looked annoyed for a second, then he charged. I swung my saber at him to which he blocked. He was so much taller then me. The beast slashed and pushed forwards until my back was against the wall. He pushed his saber down on mine, pushing me down until I was nearly on the floor, barely able to hold myself up. With a swift kick to my stomach, I lost my footing. When I landed my lightsaber was knocked from my hand causing the siths saber to slash into the rocks behind me. I thanked whatever god that was listening that his saber did not impale me. I reached for my saber only for his boot to come down and crush it. The Sith Lord grabbed me by my throat and lifted me high off the ground. When I scratched at his wrists I discovered that he had a cybernetic arm. So knowing that it would only damage my hands to continue clawing at it. I tried to kick him in the chest but his grip only tightened. 

The beast let out a grunt before smashing my head against the side of the cave. He then dropped me to the ground in front of him. My head was spinning as he dragged me back to the entrance of the cave. 

“I am going to give you a choice”, his voice was dark and deep. “I can kill you and leave you to rot in this cave or give me a reason to spare your life”, he growled. He through me over a large rock and pinned me down with his robotic arm. 

I could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him as his hips rubbed against my rear. I tried struggling but all that did was arouse him. I could feel his manhood begin to harden in his pant. I was not ready to die nor did I want to play his perverted games. But what choice did I have. 

I lifted my butt and rubbed it against his rod. The beast growled again but this time it was different. He grabbed my robe and forced it from my body. 

“It’s rare to find females as soft as you on dathomire”, he purred. 

“Please don’t hurt me”, I whimpered as he dug his bulge harder against me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it up off my body. He ran large hands across my body, tracing the curves of my (S/C) flesh. 

“Behave and I won’t”, he pirred and he pulled my pants down my legs. I whimpered when I felt his fingers start exploring my slit. I gasped as he started to massage my clit. I was surprised at how careful he was not to scratch me with his claws. I whimpered and moaned as he picked up his pace. I sensed he was getting impatient. Within seconds he had pulled his alien rod from his pants and slammed it into my opening. I cried out in shock.

The beast started to grunt and growl as he thrusted into me from behind. The rough surface of the rock rubbed against my stomach with each powerful thrust of his hips. The brute wrapped his flesh hand around the back of my throat and pinned me to the rock. 

”oooohhhhh god!” I cried out. I spread my legs wider. My body was betraying me. As much as I wanted to Hate what was happening, I couldn’t. I wanted more. I wanted to thrust my hips back to meet his but he had me pinned good. 

His hand moved from my neck and grabbed a handful of my (H/C) hair. He pulled my head up, slide his hand under my stomach and lifted me up onto my hands and knees. He rubbed his hand over my stomach as he thrust in as deep as he could. I could feel the rumble of his stomach as he laughed at me. He yanked my head back to force me to look at him. 

“You are really-“ he groaned. “Enjoying this. Aren’t you?” He growled. He pushed me down by my shoulders down so that my ass was in the air and my cheek and chest were pushed roughly back down against the rock.  
He rammed into me over and over again, pushing me towards my limit. I screamed loudly as he roared. He sounded more like a wild beast then a humanoid male. He pulled out of me and spilt his seed across my back. I collapsed on the rock panting loudly. 

”Get up”, he ordered. I just lay their ignoring him. A wave of shame cane over me. I could not believe I enjoyed it. He growled, grabbed my robe from the floor and threw it over me. Before I could finish putting my arms in the sleeves, he scooped me up in his arms. the beast carried me out of the cave and back towards the smouldering remains of my masters ship. 

As we approached I saw a larger ship docked besides the building. A group of pirates were loading the crates onto the ship as the red zabrac stood there waiting for his brother to return. 

“Savage! Didn’t I tell you to kill her?” The red one asked as we approached the ship. 

“No. You told me not to let her escape”, he replied bluntly. “I have decided to keep her”. 

“She’s a Jedi”, the red one snarled. “What use could you possibly want with her?”

“Unlike you, Maul, I am still able to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh”, Savage spat at his brother before turning and carrying me into the ship. Savage carried me through the ships halls until we came to a small room. The room was as small as a storage cupboard. The automatic door slammed shut behind us. All that was inside was was a bed just big enough for the brute to sleep in “comfortably”. He threw me down onto the hard bed and sat down beside me. He removed his boots and laid down. It wasn’t long before he was asleep, snoring loudly. 

I sat on the bed and watched as he slept. There was no way I could escape at a time like this. Even if the door wasn’t loud enough to wake someone on the other side of the ship there was no way I could get off undetected. My only hope was to wait until we docked somewhere. 

After a while the door slammed open, waking Savage. The red Zabrac, Maul, stepped into the room. Glaring daggers at me. 

“What do you want?” Savage growled as he sat up on the bed. 

“I want that”, Maul snapped pointing to me. “Off the ship”, he growled. 

“She is not going anywhere as long as she is of use to me”, Savage growled in response. 

“Any woman will do for that. Did you have to pick a Jedi”, Maul snapped. Savage grabbed me and forced me to sit between his thighs. 

“She is soft”, was all he said before he slipped his hand under my robe. I sat there frozen in place as he felt me up in front of his brother. The way Maul looked at me as savage’s hand slowly pushed the robe off my shoulder sent shivers up my spine. I could feel his rod harden against my rear. 

I wanted to cover myself. Part of me hated how Maul was just leaning their staring at us, while another part found it exciting. His eyes traveled down to my breasts as Savage slipped his hands around them. As Savage continued to grope and massage my chest I wondered why Maul was just standing their when a moment ago he wanted me gone. 

I let out a startled yelp when Savage lifted me up and sat me down on his lap, forcing me to straddle his waist, still facing his brother. I felt him pull his rod from his pants. He lifted me up again and impaled me on his member. Maul stepped away from the wall and pulled my robe off my body. Savage grabbed my hips and moved me up and down along him. I cried out as Savage plunged deep into my hole. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the floor as I began to feel myself move on my own. I used my legs to thrust myself along his rod. 

Maul growled and grabbed me by my hair, forcing me to look him in the eye. He placed his free hand on my breast, rubbing my nipple gently with his thumb. 

“I told you she was soft”, Savage said as his thrusts started to become rougher.

Maul moved his hand from my hair to my jaw. He pressed his lips hard against mine. I moaned into the kiss. 

What I did next surprised even me. I reached forwards towards the red Zabrac and groped his crotch. At that moment I understood what Savage said when he said “unlike you I can still enjoy the pleasures of the flesh”. I could feel the cold metal cybernetic metal implants through his pants. 

Maul growled into my mouth and ripped my hand from his crotch. But that didn’t stop him from moving his lips down to my neck. He moved one of his hands down to my crotch and massaged my clit as Savage continued to thrust into me from behind. 

Savage grabbed my breasts from behind again and started to bite and suck the other side of my neck. With one brother thrusting into me and the other rubbing my bud, my body could barely contain itself. Placed my hands on Mauls shoulders as I screamed loudly. Savage through me down onto my stomach and continued to thrust into me from behind. I heard Maul growl as Savage continued to plow me. Maul sat down on the bed in front of me and grabbed me by my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I could feel another orgasm rising inside of me. As Maul placed his hand on the side of my head I could feel him peer into my mind. A wave of pleasure washed over me as I came once again. Maul shivered, almost like he felt something as well. 

Savage’s thrusts became more erratic as he came closer to his release. Savage buried his head in my (H/L) (H/L) hair and came deep inside of me. 

Savage lay on top of me panting loudly, while Maul just sat their stroking my hair. 

“Maybe you should look into getting one of those cybernetic penises. Otherwise you will just have to stick to watching”, Savage mocked as he slowly pulled out of me. I lay there panting as maul sat down on the edge of the bed. He ran his red fingers along my back and shoulders. 

“Maybe I should”, Maul replied. The two brothers continued to speak as I lay there thinking. Maybe staying here wouldn’t be so bad?


End file.
